Star-Lord
Summary Peter Jason Quill is a half-human who as a young boy was abducted by the Ravagers. Some time after his abduction, he began building a fame as the legendary outlaw Star-Lord. Deciding to leave the Ravagers, he stole the Orb, unintentionally becoming entangled in others' search for it. During this time, he formed an uneasy alliance with Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot, together forming the Guardians of the Galaxy. Peter later helped stop Ronan the Accuser from destroying Xandar. After saving Xandar, he left with the other Guardians to do "a little bit of bad and a little bit of good". Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''9-A, likely higher | 5-A Name: Peter Jason Quill, Star-Lord/Prince Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 38-39 during Infinity War (he was born in 1979) Classification: Human/Celestial Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Pilot, Limited Flight via jet boots, expert with any kind of firearm, various weapons and equpiment grant him access to Explosives + Light Manipulation(Plasma Spheres), Limited Gravity Manipulation (Gravity Mines), and True Flight (Aero-Rigs), His mask grants him access to a back-up oxygen supply, Thermal Vision, and a resistance to sudden changes in air pressure | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, True Flight, Resistance to Mind Control Attack Potency:''' At least '''Small Building level, (Fought the Abilisk. Restrained Spider-Man, though Spider-Man wasn't fighting really seriously. His Plasma Spheres can disintegrate two Sakaaran soldiers. Able to harm Korath with his blasters, which should also be comparable to Korath's own weapons), likely higher | Large Planet level (Capable of harming and defeating Ego, who should have durability comparable to him due to being a full Celestial. Both Ego and him each possessed roughly half of the power needed for this) Speed:''' '''Supersonic with High Hypersonic combat and reaction speed (Can keep up with and restrain Spider-Man, should be faster than Groot) | At least High Hypersonic (Should be vastly superior to his base self) Lifting Strength:''' '''Peak Human | Unknown Striking Strength:''' At least '''Small Building Class, likely higher | Large Planet Class (Comparable to Ego) Durability:''' At least '''Small Building level, likely higher | Large Planet level (Survived holding the Power Stone for an extended period of time, and this was stated to be because he was part Celestial. Should be somewhat comparable other Celestials which were shown to be capable of tanking the Power Stone's power. Also took hits from Ego) Stamina:''' High Range:' Several dozens of meters with firearms '''Standard Equipment:' * Weapons ** Quad Blasters - Dual energy blasters, each with two barrels that fire different shots and two triggers to activate them separately. *** Plasma Shots - Pulling the upper triggers will make the upper barrels unleash fiery plasma shots that are meant for lethal damage and can kill most targets in one shot. *** Electric Shots - Pulling the lower triggers will make the lower barrels fire streams of electricity to electrocute and stun Peter's targets. *** Dual Shots - Pulling both triggers simultaneously will unleash shots from both barrels at once. This makes for much more powerful shots that are much more potent in killing or incapacitating opponents. ** Hadron Enforcer - A large gun created by Rocket Raccoon. It fires a concentrated bolt of nuclear explosive force that only detonates on impact. The size and mass of the target determine how large and powerful the explosion will be. Rocket claimed it could blow up a moon. ** Plasma Spheres - Spheres that are used to illuminate dark places. When broken, they will create large explosions of plasma that disintegrate targets completely. ** Gravity Mines - A high tech device that creates an artificial gravity field, attracting all nearby objects towards it as if they were being pulled by the gravity of the planet itself. Can also be programmed to only pull in a designated object as well. ** Energy Bolas - High tech version of an ancient weapon made of weights bound together by an energy cord. Throwing this can capture targets by tangling their legs. * Items ** Helmet - The helmet Star-Lord wears. *** Size Alteration - The helmet is capable of shrinking down into an earpiece on the size of Star-Lord's head, dematerializing into pixelated blue light. *** Oxygen Purification - Protects the wearer from toxic atmospheres. Also comes with a backup air supply to allow the wearer to breathe in the vacuum of space. *** Pressure Support - Protects the wearer from sudden changes in air pressure. Intelligence:''' Above Average. Quill is an expert in close-quarters combat. He was able to hold his own against Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos. He uses his two blasters as melee weapons to strike and knock his foes unconscious with a hard strike to the head. Quill is well-versed in the use of weapons from all over the galaxy, and he is especially skilled with his own Quad Blasters. He was able to handle a Kyln Guard's rifle, despite never seeing the weapon before. Quill also mastered the art of thievery and evasion. The act of thievery was not even in his criminal record. He can also understand what Groot means like Rocket Raccoon, despite Groot only saying "I am Groot". '''Weaknesses: His emotions tend to get the best of him, as he's prone to outbursts of rage and sadness when confronted by the death of a loved one. | His Celestial power is linked to Ego. If Ego dies, he will permanently lose it. Key: Base | Celestial